fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Undermon
'''Undermon '''is a Undertale/Pokemon fanfiction by Flaky The Waifu, the same person that brought us Murder Summer Camp 1, 2, 3, and future seasons. Characters * Frisk is the child who wants to be the very best with her friend, Sans. She wants to catch em all! * Sans is Frisk's friend that travels along with Frisk, occasionally battling her and trying to get all 8 badges with Frisk * Chara is Frisk's rival, who hated Frisk ever since....? I dunno. She controls Frisk in The genocide route * Professor Alphys is a scientist who studies on Pokemon and one day, he gave Sans and Frisk their starters. * Pokemon are a mix between pokemon in Generation 1 2 and 3 and monsters in Undertale. Trainers * Monster Kid is a kid who likes training pokemon. He usually shows up in the beginning of the fanfiction. * Grillby is a trainer who loves fire type pokemon and hates water type. He loves to cook, leaving behind a bottle of ketchup. Gym Leaders * Napstablook is a ghost type gym leader. He wears a gengar hat on his "head". * Papyrus uses ice and ground type. He has a shirt with a bone on it and his only pokemon are Cubones and Marowaks and a Glalie. * Muffet is a bug type and loves using spider like pokemon. She's also the first gym leader with 6 pokemon. * Toriel is a fire type pokemon and all 6 pokemon have the Fireball move. * Mettaton likes using steel type. Specifically robot looking pokemon. After Mettaton, frisk gets her missing 3 badges from Sans Elite 4 and the Champion * Undyne is a water type elite 4 member and she has all her pokemon at level 50. * Asgore is a dragon type elite 4 member and he has all his pokemon fully evolved at very powerful moves. * Asriel is a fire type elite 4 member and wears a hat backwards. * Mettaton NEO is a electric type from the elite 4 member that wants to beat you after his first loss. * W.D Gaster is the champion who has 6 pokemon which are all legendary such as Mewtwo, Ho-oh and Zapdos. Transcript True Pacifist Route (Route 1) Frisk's truck finally stops. Frisk gets out. "So this is Littleroot? What a sight." Frisk said. Frisk runs into someone wearing a blue hoodie, with a hat with a pokemon gym symbol. "heya. i'm sans. so you're the person moving in?" Sans said. "Yeah. This place looks pretty cool." Frisk explained. Sans and Frisk agree to shake hands. Sans hand makes a farting sound. "heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny!" Sans said. "Well, nice to meet you Sans." Frisk said. "HELP!!!!!! PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice said beyond the gates. "Yo, I think he's in trouble." Monster Kid said. Sans and Frisk run through to find Professor Alphys. "Grab one of the balls!" Alphys said. Frisk grabs a Charmander while Sans grabs a Squirtle. Squirtle uses water gun and Charmander uses Flamethrower. The poochyena faints. "T-thanks Sans, and Chara." Alphys said. "Uhhh.. My names Frisk." Frisk said. "OK you can keep your pokemon then." Alphys said. Frisk and Sans adventure and they both catch a Rattata and a Pidgey, respectively. WIP Category:Fanfictions